Nymphadora and Sirius: A Tale of Life and Love
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Its Nymphadora’s 23rd birthday and she gets a surprise present she wasn’t expectingAnd has a surprise in store for Sirius as well.


Title: Nymphadora and Sirius: A Tale of Life and Love in the Magical World

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to JK Rowling.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Nymphadora Tonks

Summary: AU. Sirius didn't die in OOTP Lupin did, and its Sirius and Tonks that get together in book 6, and neither of them die in the battle of Hogwarts in deathly hallows.

Its Nymphadora's 23rd birthday and she gets a surprise present she wasn't expecting

And has a surprise in store for Sirius as well.

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

Its August 11th 2008 and its Tonks birthday, her 23rd to be exact.

She's woken up at 8am by Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Luna all coming into her bedroom singing happy birthday to her.

"Uhh it's too early for all this" she says burying herself under her covers

"Nonsense Tonks its 8am and everyone is downstairs waiting for you"

"When you say everyone, who do you mean?" Tonks says sitting up in bed.

"Well Arthur, Ron, Harry, Bill Fleur, George, Neville and Sirius" Molly says.

"Okay, ill be down in 5 minutes; just give me a few minutes to wake up"

"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes sweetheart" Molly says then she ushers the girls out of Tonks room.

Since they defeated Lord Voldemort 3 months ago, Nymphadora and Sirius have been inseparable.

When they arrived home that night they both admitted their feelings to each other, and haven't spent a night apart since.

She pulled on her pink, black and white checked PJ bottoms and walked out of her and Sirius's bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Where she was greeted with

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Tonks, Happy birthday to you" by everyone in the room.

Sirius took her hand and pulled her over so she was sitting on his lap, she wrapped one arm around his neck to hold on, and both of his were wrapped around her waist.

"Happy birthday Nymphie" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Siri" she said cuddling into his arms.

"Open your presents Tonks" Ron said excitedly

"Okay" she said

So slowly everyone passed her a present, starting with Molly and Arthur who brought her a silver charm bracelet with a broom, a cat, a 23, a N and a T, and lastly a wand.

"Ohhh guys it's beautiful, thank you" she said before hugging them both.

Then Ron and George passed her a large box filled with all sorts of Weasley's jokes stuff in it

"Excellent, thanks boys"

Then Hermione gave her a book on all the different appearances for a metamorphagi

"Wicked, I can't wait to try some of these out, thanks sweetie" she says hugging Hermione.

"I knew you'd like it" Hermione said

She got a new weird sisters t-shirt from Ginny

"Ohh Ginny, this is so cool, iam so wearing it today, thanks Hunni" she said hugging Ginny.

She got some chocolates from Neville and a vintage mirror from Luna

"Luna its lovely, thanks"

"I thought it's be nice for when you're changing your appearance, it'll fit in your robes perfectly" Luna said

"For mine, you'll have to follow me my dear" he whispered, so Tonks got up and Sirius took her hand and lead her out into the garden and put his hands over her eyes

"Okay you can look" he said removing his hands and in front of her was a new broomstick, the top of the range firebolt.

"Siri, it's amazing, I love it" she said turning round kissing him

"There is one more present its over on the broom in the little bag" he says

Tonks goes over to the small pink bag and takes it off the levitating broom

And opens it, inside underneath all the tissue paper is a small pink velvet box,

Tonks takes it out of the bag and opens the box, nestled inside is a exquisite white gold ring, a diamond in between two pink sapphires.

"Nymphadora Tonks will you be my wife?" he asks her.

"Oh Sirius, yes of course I will" she says

So Sirius takes the ring from the box and places it on her finger, then he kisses her, swinging her round, before setting her back on the ground gently.

"Sirius, I have a present for you as well" she says

"You do?"

"Yes its inside, come on" she says taking his hand and leading him back inside.

I pick up the small package and hand it to Sirius

He opened the wrapping and looking at the picture in one side of the frame, of the two of them a few weeks ago, arms wrapped around each other, looking at each other like there was no one else in the world there, although they were in a room filled with people, then he looked to the other picture, at first he didn't understand what it was, then it dawned on him, and he looked up with glassy eyes

"Nymphie is this…"

"yes" she said simply, then as he looked up at her, he saw all the subtle changes, the slight swell to her stomach, the glowing skin, to name a few.

"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked

"Iam going to be a dad" he said grinning at Tonks who was smiling widely one hand resting unconsciously on her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Bill asked her

"Yeah, I found out yesterday, when they did a scan" Tonks said.

"How far?" Ginny asked smiling, everyone was really happy for them.

"12 weeks" she said

Sirius walked over to his fiancé and kissed her soundly in front of everyone not caring who saw.

"So we have a baby and a wedding to plan for then" Molly said.

"Yeah we do" Sirius said

"I can't wait" Nymphadora said cuddling into Sirius.


End file.
